The World's Strongest Engine (Swedish DVD)
The World's Strongest Engine is a Swedish, Danish, Norwegian and Italian DVD featuring eleven episodes from the sixth series. It was released in Denmark under the name The World's Strongest Engine and Other Stories and featured thirteen episodes. It was released under the title, Scaredy Engines for Norwegian audiences. It was released under the title, Percy and the Haunted Mine for Italian audiences. It was released under the title, Salty's Secret for Slovenian audiences. Episodes Sweden # Harvey to the Rescue # Harold Helicopter Has a Bad Day # Old Elizabeth # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need # Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Easily Frightened Engines # Percy and the Ghost Train Denmark # Cranky's Long Night # Salty's Secret # Harvey Comes to the Rescue # Harold's Unlucky Day # Old Truck # Fog Horn # Jack Hangs In # A Friend in Need # Snow # The Twins # The World's Most Powerful Locomotive # Ghost Locomotive # Old Mine Norway # No Sleep for Cranky # Salty's Secret # Harvey Comes to the Rescue # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth - the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Steps In # A Friend in Need # It's Only Snow # Twin-Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and the Haunted Mine Italy #Cranky Never Sleeps #The Secret of Salty #Harvey Races to the Rescue #A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter #Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry #The Fogman #Jack Arrives #A Friend in Danger #How Much Snow! #Twin Trouble #The World's Strongest Engine #Locomotive Coward #Percy and the Haunted Mine Slovenian # Salty's Secret # Cranky Has No Time to Rest # Harvey Rushes to the Rescue # Harold the Helicopter Has a Bad Day # Elizabeth the Old Truck # Fog Signals # Jack Comes the Help # A Friend in Need # It's Just Snow # Twin Problems # The World's Strongest Engine # Scared Locomotives # Percy and the Cursed Mine Trivia * On the Sweden DVD, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter is renamed "Harold Helicopter Has a Bad Day", Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry is renamed "Old Elizabeth", It's Only Snow is renamed "Only Snow", Scaredy Engines is renamed "Easily Frightened Engines", and Percy and the Haunted Mine is renamed "Percy and the Ghost Train". * On the Norwegian DVD, Harvey to the Rescue is renamed "Harvey Comes to the Rescue", Jack Jumps In is renamed "Jack Steps In", and Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Twin Trouble have hyphens added to their titles. * The front cover features a photo from Gordon Takes a Tumble. * In the Norwegian DVD, No Sleep for Cranky comes before Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue, so the audience would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * In the Norwegian DVD episode selection menu, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry is called "Elizabeth, the Vintage - Lorry". * In the Norwegian DVD, The end credits do not finish before another episode starts. Gallery DVD Swedish DVD File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineSwedishDVDcover.jpg|Swedish cover File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish back cover Norwegian DVD File:ScaredyEngines(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ScaredyEnginesNorwegianDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover and spine Danish DVD File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineandOtherStories.png|Danish DVD Italian DVD File:PercyandtheHauntedMine(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD Sloveian DVD File:Salty'sSecretSlovenianDVD.jpeg|Slovenian DVD DVD Menus Norwegian DVD Menu File:ScaredyEnginesNorwegianMainMenu.jpg|Norwegian DVD Main Menu File:ScaredyEnginesNorwegianChapterSelection1.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection 1 File:ScaredyEnginesNorwegianChapterSelection2.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection 2 File:ScaredyEnginesNorwegianChapterSelection3.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection 3 Category:DVDs Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases